1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing process of forming two images on a print medium in an overlapping manner.
2. Related Art
There have been known printing apparatuses including an image recording head, which discharges an image recording ink for mainly recording an image, and an auxiliary recording head which is disposed upstream and/or downstream of the image recording head in a sub-scanning direction thereof and discharges an auxiliary recording ink, such as an ink for background or a transparent ink, for supplementing the image recording (for example, refer to JP-A-2005-144749). Such printing apparatuses are able to form two images (for example, a white background image and a color image) on a print medium (for example, a transparent film) in an overlapping manner. In addition, JP-A-2002-307672 is an example of the related art.
In the printing apparatuses of the related art, apart from the image recording head, there is provided an auxiliary recording head which is disposed upstream and/or downstream thereof in the sub-scanning direction. For this reason, a problem arises in that there is an increase in the size of the apparatus for performing the printing process of forming two images on a print medium in an overlapping manner.
On the other hand, when the printing process of forming two images on a print medium in an overlapping manner is intended to be performed, in accordance with the uses and purposes thereof, different image qualities may be necessary for the respective two images. Hence, it is preferable to achieve a printing process appropriate for the use and purpose, for example, a printing process in which image quality of one image is set to have priority over that of the other.